


Choices

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Ficlet, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-11
Updated: 2007-01-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: If you had to choose what wouldyoupick?





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://shocolate.livejournal.com/)**shocolate** on her birthday. Completely unbetad and written spur of the moment. I wish it was longer but It will have to do. :) Happy Birthday!

* * *

"I can't decide," I told Harry as I ran my fingers through his hair. "I mean they're both wonderful."

"Ron, you have to decide," Harry muttered and reached up to grab my hand. "I can't keep doing this."

"Both have merit, Harry," I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I wonder what Hermione thinks."

"We could floo her--"

"No! I can make a decision without her!"

I stood up and began pacing the room. My head hurt from trying to make _this_ decision but Harry insisted that it had to be one or the other. It couldn't be both! I should be allowed to have them both if I wanted and blimey I loved both of them. Why did Harry have to force me to choose?

Both tasted brilliant, both made me happy, and I honestly do love them both. It's hard to choose which tastes better against my tongue, which fills me up more, and I can't believe I have to choose between them.

"Harry..." I hate the pleading sound it my voice. "Mate, I can't decide! I just want it all, Mate."

"You can't have it all, Ron," Harry stood up and crossed over to stand in front of me. "You can't have both it's just not possible. Fuck, Ron I can't believe it's taken you this long to decide."

I licked my lips and looked down into Harry's eyes. He looked hurt...There had to be a way to have them both! My mind raced and I swallowed hard.

"Strip," I mumbled. "Now."

Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"Does that mean you've made your decision?"

"Just get starkers, Harry!"

I had made my decision, really it's all about strategy and opportune moments, and I knew just how to get exactly what I wanted.

Harry took off his clothes quickly, it's one of the things I love about him--he's always willing to get naked. I savored every inch of skin that was revealed. The sparse hair on his chest, the firm muscles of his stomach, and I watched his cock twitch when I dropped to my knees in front of him. I ran my hands up the back of his thighs, over his arse, and I squeezed his cheeks.

"Merlin, I love you like this," I growled and dipped my head to lap the tip of his cock. "I love when you're hard for me...you are hard for me, yeah?"

"Yes..."

"Good," I licked his cock from tip to base and slowly wrapped my hand around his length. "Close your eyes and run your fingers through my hair."

Harry complied immediately and I grinned as I silently summoned the cake from the dining room table. Harry may have thought I couldn't have my cake and eat him too but I would. I was going to get both the things I wanted and Harry was going to eat his words.

I slowly stroked his cock as I scooped the chocolate icing from the cake. I lapped the tip of his cock, pressed my tongue against the slit, and switched hands. His hips jerked but he kept his eyes shut. I felt his fingers flexing against my scalp and when I had coated his cock in the chocolate icing I took a deep breath and wrapped my lips around his head.

He jerked forward, pushing his way into my mouth, and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Harry...chocolate...fuck it was brilliant.

I swirled my tongue against the underside of his shaft as I let my jaw go slack. Harry's hands tightened in my hair and he began a slow thrust into my mouth. I couldn't have died happy right then with the taste of Harry and my cake filling my senses. I bobbed my way up and down his length, sucking him, and the chocolate melted against my lips and tongue.

"So...goood....fuck..." Harry moaned as I ran a finger up and down his cleft and teased the soft skin behind his balls. "Close."

My own cock was hard and throbbing against my fly. I couldn't think--all I could do was taste and feel. I sucked harder, milking his cock with my lips, and felt Harry swell against my cheek. I closed my lips around the base of his shaft and pressed my thumb against his pucker. He gave a hoarse shout and spilled into my mouth and I swallowed ever drop.

I caught him when his knees gave out and as he lie there panting beside me I leaned down to kiss him. His tongue darted inside my mouth and it almost made me come knowing he could taste himself.

"See," I grinned down at him when I broke the kiss. "I can have my cake and eat you too."

Harry blinked several times, shoved my shoulder, and pinned me to the floor.

"My turn."

Hermione found us that way and hour later--she was a bit miffed that we destroyed her cake but she did thank us for the show before retiring to her bedroom.


End file.
